fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyle Bakht
Base= |-| Tumour Activated= "Flood, Burial, Sabotage. Fields Tainted, Crops ravaged, Usurped. Animals Skinned, Abused. Myriads of sins. Evil without end. Blood spilled, Life robbed. Many are the sins of the land. The sin of lying with one's own kin. The sin of violating child and mother alike. The sin of defiling the beasts of the land. Calamity wrought by insects crawling along the ground. Calamity brought by birds soaring through the clouds. The sin of poison, wicked and vile. The sins of Earth and Heaven alike writhe and slither in my festering shell, pregnant with all that is evil, all that is wretched, all the haunts the dark of night. '' 'Malignant Tumour - Niflheimr Vanagandr!"' ''—Lyle, invoking his Tumour Summary Lyle 'is the Primary Protagonist of The Game Central. Due to his nature as an Apoptosis, he began existing without any parents to cause his it, and lived as a just another adopted child, of no significance to the larger world. Nameless parents. Nameless siblings. Nameless home. Indeed, in the way many Apoptoses do, Lyle became an isolationist. You see, he was incapable of being the subject of gossip or drama, as he had no motivation, nay, he had nothing to begin with, he was born only with a promised destiny, but nothing else. Not the patterns of society. Not the nature or nurturing of parents. Not even the influence of his peers. Thus, it was only natural that a God who needed a slave would choose one that had no want to disobey. And that was how Yaldabaoth ended up choosing Lyle. The wrong choice, as it turned out. Alas, even Gods do not appear immune to the strings of fate, for in involving an Apoptosis with mind manipulation, Yaldabaoth had unwittingly began to force-activate the Caduceus in Lyle's brain. Imagine it like an empty sphere surrounded by water, if a hole is made in the sphere, the water will leak in. Thus, all of Yaldabaoth and Lyle's host God's emotions would leak into his mind, granting him his own feelings, and free will with them. Thus, through his journeys, Lyle would learn Theophagy, and through the power of Emperor of Agladda, Lyle attain his inevitable ascension to Godhood, becoming part of Yaldabaoth's army, and joining in the war against the Scarlet King. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''7-B, likely 7-A. Higher with Tanngrisnir. 1-A with The Spear of the Fourth Bride''' | At least '''High 6-A | 1-A ''' '''Name: Lyle Bakht, The Beast, God of the Dying Old, Cell of the Sun, "Shitstain" along with various other insulting names by Yaldabaoth Origin: The Game Central Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: '''Human, Apoptosis of Amaterasu, Servant of Yaldabaoth | Cell God, Horseman of War '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. As the Apoptosis of Amaterasu, he can only truly die when she does), Soul Manipulation (As a Theophagist, he is able to rip souls out of their bodies), Able to attack the Mind and Soul directly, Absorption (Capable of absorbing souls, as well as any form of natural energy, for power and nourishment), Regeneration (At least High using Theophagy. Can regenerate any physical damage by using up one soul from his stock of 2,988 souls. Mid-Godly otherwise. Due to his nature as Amaterasu's Apoptosis, she will subconsciously regenerate him using her own "Cells"), Extrasensory Perception (Able to perceive a being's identity, mental and physical state and strength, powers, and weaknesses by observing the "Colour" of their soul, even at great distances. Using this, he is also able to perceive otherwise invisible attacks or entities), Enhanced Senses (Able to perceive things trillions of times better than a regular human), Durability Negation (Attacks from a Theophagist cannot be counteracted by physical prowess, as they affect one's mental and spiritual selves as well), Creation (Able to create Tanngrisnir whenever he wants), The following abilities by using Tanngrisnir: Shockwave Generation, (His movements cause devastating quakes that damage the environment around him), and Sound Manipulation (The roar of Tanngrisnir's engine is capable of damaging the mind and soul just like his regular attacks), Immunity to natural Poisons and Diseases, Extreme Resistance to attacks of the Mental, Spiritual, and Empathic nature | All previous abilities to vastly greater extents, plus Extreme Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation, and Magic, all granted by the Eye of Sanctity | All previous abilities to unfathomably greater extents, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 10), Law Manipulation (The Outer Gods are able to impose their desires upon reality as universal laws), Conceptual Manipulation (Outer Gods are stated to be able to create new concepts merely by thinking), Causality Manipulation (As an Outer God, he has complete control over cause and effect within the multiverse), Space-Time Manipulation (Has complete control over the metaphysical continuum of the multiverse), Gravity Manipulation (Has complete control over gravitational forces, even in places where they do not exist in all their forms), Probability Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to influence the future of those in the multiverse simply by wanting it), Void Manipulation (Is native to, and can manipulate, the Darkness Below and Above), Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality (Exists outside of the traditional cause and effect that other Outer Gods can manipulate), Information Manipulation (Has complete control over the formations within the multiverse), True Flight, Teleportation (Can appear wherever he chooses within the multiverse), Reality Warping, Abstract Existence (His physical self is no more than the manifestation of his desire), Cosmic Awareness (Can detect even the movements of an atom amidst the vastness of the infinite multiverse), Berserk Mode (His Tumour transforms him into The Beast), Immunity to Pain and Death Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Spatial, Temporal, Spiritual, Conceptual, Mental, Existence Erasing, Power Nullifying, and Reality Warping Attacks Attack Potency: '''At least '''City Level, likely Mountain Level (Comparable to Malcolm, whose punches could generate force akin to an earthquake), able to ignore conventional durability by attacking his opponent's soul. Higher '''with Tanngrisnir (Able to beat any single Crucible by himself. Crucible Medusa was shown to be able to casually destroy mountain ranges earlier on). '''Outerverse Level with the Spear of the Fourth Bride (The Spear was forged by the Scarlet King himself, and was able to harm the king during the final battle) | At least Multi-Continent Level, likely higher (The quakes from Tanngrisnir's movement alone were able to shake the entire world. Comparable to Malcolm) | Outerverse Level '(Even the weakest Outer Gods, with only 1 Atziluth, still consider the transdimensional Tree of Knowledge to be nothing more than a tool. The source of his power, Atziluth, is responsible for the existence of all reality and dimensional space, as well as transcending all of it. Additionally, he has an Atziluth value of 80, even without being boosted by Yaldabaoth's Mandala, making him one of the strongest possible Cell Gods) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Evaded Crucible Apophis' strike, which was stated to be faster than lightning). '''FTL '''with Tanngrisnir (Merely activating the artefact caused him to accelerate to the point where Apophis' attacks appeared frozen to him). '''Higher '''with time (Tanngrisnir's speed rapidly increases over time, potentially infinitely) | At least '''FTL (Vastly superior to his previous state with Tanngrisnir) | Irrelevant '(Atziluth, the source of his power, is completely transcendent of space-time all together. Superior to most other Outer Gods, even to the point where they could not perceive his movements) 'Lifting Strength: 'Likely '''Class 100 '(Should be comparable to Crucible Apophis, who exerted a pull on her chains exceeding 100 tonnes) | '''Unknown, likely higher | Irrelevant Striking Strength: '''At least '''City Level, likely Mountain Level. Higher '''with Tanngrisnir. '''Outerverse Level with the Spear of the Fourth Bride | At least Multi-Continent Level, likely higher | Outerverse Level Durability: At least City Level, likely Mountain Level '''(Able to take blows from other Theophagists), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | At least '''Multi-Continent Level, likely higher | Outerverse Level '(Took multiple blows from Emily and Malcolm without suffering major injury), regeneration makes him very difficult to kill 'Stamina: Massively Superhuman | Much Higher | Irrelevant Range: Standard Melee Range | Irrelevant as a Cell God Standard Equipment: * Eye of Sanctity: 'A Yetzirah-Level artefact that is a nail in Lyle's right eye and a *gift* from Yaldabaoth, protecting Lyle from various forms of mental attack. * '''Spear of the Fourth Bride: '''Though only temporarily, Lyle did once wield the spear of Az'ieb for a while. Appearance-wise, the spear is an unremarkable slab of metal, fashioned to be have sharp points. The Spear cannot be damaged and never loses mass, despite constantly rusting. Despite it's appearances, the spear is an incredibly potent Atziluth-Level weapon. By itself, it is capable of killing the Outer Gods and similar entities for trillions of years, and when wielded by Az'ieb, was able to break the defensive seals and harm the Scarlet King. '''Tanngrisnir: '''Yetzirah-Level artefact that is some form of War Motorcycle not dating back to any specific era, though it appears to be from the Second World War. Used primarily to gain speed when ridden, it's mere activation was enough to make lightning appear frozen to Lyle. Though it is primarily meant to be used to ram and crush opponents, he power of the artefact is such that it's mere movements cause violent shockwaves that devastate the environment around it, and when at Full Power, could even shake the world with their power. In addition, the roar of the engine causes damage to the mind and soul in the same manner the Lyle's regular attacks do. 'Intelligence: '''Unknown | Varies as a Cell God (The Beast, Lyle's Malignant Tumour, frequently appears mindless, but it in fact does retain a good deal of intelligence, being aware of weak points and how to exploit, as well as being able to learn all about his prey's mannerisms simply by observing them. The mindless part comes from the fact that The Beast is often reckless, caring little for it's own safety, ignoring loss of entire limbs and organs just to reach a slightly more favourable position in battle. In fact, The Beast only tries to defend itself if it's superlative instincts, detect imminent danger to itself. Outside of his Malignant Tumour, Lyle is a Cell God, and as such has almost complete awareness of everything that occurs within dimensional space, with the only random factor being Apoptoses) '''Weaknesses: None Notable | Lacks depth perception | The Beast is reckless and cares little for safety. If Amaterasu dies, then so does he. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Malignant Tumour - Niflheimr Vanagandr: '''Lyle's Malignant Tumour, his desire being the inverse of Amaterasu's "I want to Guardian that heals everyone's wounds", and thus "I want to be the Beast that kills everyone equally". When activated, his hair grows down past his waist and begins to emit a constant white glow, and his mind enters a berserk-like state where he hunts down and kills anything he designates as his prey. In this state, he replicates the effect of Tanngrisnir, generating quakes whenever he moves. These quakes represent Lyle’s nature as a God of Destruction, annihilating anything in his path and turning all things to dust, such that cracks appear in space from the vibrations he emits. These waves of destruction can even reach the nucleus of an atom, completely atomising all that it touches. His quakes reach as far as the other side of the universe, but it doesn’t stop here. The vibrations he releases are imbued with the attributes of both propagation and amplification, thus their strength increases with each second and it will continue to expand forever until he is either defeated or disables his Tumour. The universe trembles from the initial stage of this state alone, and the quakes were even able to shake the Tree of Knowledge with their force, thus meaning that they affected all creation. Additionally, any of Lyle’s actions, such as screaming or glaring, can cause damage just as well as any of his physical blows, being able to shred through things like Space-time, Souls, Mundane aspects such as the physical body, Non-mundane aspects such as life force, the future, emotions, knowledge, and dreams, Gravity, and even the Atziluth of other Outer Gods, reducing them to nothing in the process. When in the state of The Beast, he will continue to rampage until he expires, ignoring any pain, and simply regenerating any wound he receives instantaneously, even if he is completely erased from existence, he shall continue charging until all those he considers prey have died. '''Key: Base | Full Power | As a Cell God Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Hax Users Category:Creation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Law Users Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Berserkers Category:Gravity Users